Temptingly in Love
by strawfuzz
Summary: 8059:Their love for each other unknown. Will one of them have courage to confess to the other? Well, let's see...
1. Bewildered

Chapter 1: Bewildered

Why do he always have to think of that baseball idiot. He himself doesn't know of the answer. All he knew was that he has this feeling of sensation flowing throughout his entire body whenever that baseball idiot flashes his signature smile.

"ahhhhhh... kami-sama, don't give me this kind of..."

"yo, Gokudera", Yamamoto waived a hand at Gokudera flashing his 1000-watt smile.

'Here comes the devil', Gokudera thought hiding his face with his hair to avoid the other teen from seeing his light red blush.

"Oi, why do you always appear out of nowhere pretending to suddenly bump me along the road?, Gokudera asked Yamamoto, one brow raising wondering what the other might be thinking of him asking the question.

"Ahaha..., I was just running and I suddenly came across here...", the chestnut eye teen answered. He tilted his head to appear that he had no idea of what the italian had just asked him.

The silver-haired just glared at him when Tsuna greeted them.

"Good morning Gokudera, Yamamoto!", the brunette greeted them in a low voice and an exhausted face, which actually alarmed Gokudera being the "self-proclamed" right-hand-man of the future Vongola boss.

"Jyuudaime, what happened? Are you okay?", Gokudera asked showing his worried face to the young boss. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?, or you want to stay at home or you want me to call-"

"Ahaha... you're so cute in your worried face Gokudera-chan, I've never seen you so worried on Tsuna...", Yamamoto teased the italian bomber with a smile on his face. He enjoyed teasing the other teen considering the fact that it will only piss him off more. And he kinda love that attitude of him which he find it unique to the italian-bomber.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME? C-CUTE YOU SAY?, oi!, oi!, oi!..."  
The rain guardian does't seem to hear the silverette's yelling. He seems to be in his own 'wonderland'.

"What the hell are you spacing out baseball idiot?", the silver-haired asked the 'somewhat daydreaming' raven-haired teen when the latter somewhat didn't hear the yelling of the other.

"er... ahahaha..." was all the ebony teen could say when he's caught off guard of the bomber. 'I guess I just have to keep that thought as a secret...', he thought.

'What the hell is that baseball freak thinking?, could it be that he found out? but how-'

"Should we go now?", Tsuna asked scratching the back of his head. The young Vongola boss brought to an end the spacing out of the two. He noticed that it wasn't only his rain guardian who's been spacing out but the storm guardian did too. Being a Vongola has given the young boss the ability to see the true nature of a person.

The three ran as fast as they could towards the Namimori high. This morning's squabble turned out to be the reason why the sky, storm and rain guardians were running. Only one minute to go before the prefect cloud guardian would appear at the gate to bite the late comers to death.

As soon as Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto had stepped at the entrance of the gate, Hibari came out to greet them with a pair of tonfas on his hands.

"One second late hervivores", the chairman of the discipline committee glared at the other guardians. "But I still consider one second late". Hibari set his sight on the other students who didn't make it on time, "Prepare for the consequences for coming late hervivores or I'll bite you all to death!". Having said that from the prefect, the other students had no other choice but to face the 'punishment' the discipline committee had prepared for students who came late.

On the other hand, for Tsuna's group, luckily they set foot at the entrance before the two-second late allowance of Hibari. They all let out a sigh while heading towards their classroom.

Nothing new for the day. As always, the known no-good-Tsuna had difficulties understanding the lessons their teacher's been babbling about. The genius half-japanese half-italian bomber had no problem with the lessons. He already knew the lessons before the teacher could explain the details. And for the baseball fanatic, still sleeping for reasons that his classmates were claiming that he's tired from the baseball practice he had everyday after school.

Gokudera took a glance on Tsuna and Yamamoto, 'Still the same huh'. He took a piece of paper, wrote something on it and passed it to his young boss.

Tsuna read the contents of the paper.

'Jyuudaime, do you need some help on your studies? -Gokudera'

'I appreciate it, but Reborn told me to study by myself and restrain from asking help from others'

'Okay, I understand'

'How about helping Yamamoto on my behalf?'

'The baseball idiot? I mean Yamamoto? why would Jyuudaime wants me to help him?'

'I think you already know the reason'

'Huh?

'I mean... he needs help on his studies too. would you mind helping him?'

'Uhmmm,...er...If Jyuudaime wants...then maybe I'll go help him sometime'

'I'll tell him about this talk later...of you helping him.'

Tsuna was about to pass the paper back to the silver-haired teen when a powerful wind suddenly blew the paper away and accidently landed on Yamamoto's head.

Yamamoto suddenly felt something was on his head. He got a hold of that something only to find out that it was a paper with some writings on it. He started to read through the whole conversation of each of the individual talking. The ebony teen had his eyes nailed on the sight of Gokudera's name printed on the paper. 'So this paper was from Gokudera and if I'm not mistaken it's for Tsuna'. The face he had from the amazement of reading the conversation inside the paper had changed to a gloomy expression. Deep inside he felt as if there's an odd feeling, he couldn't explain why his feeling like being slain body and soul. He felt as if he was bleeding inside from the slain he got out of nowhere. He decided to keep the paper on his notebook.

After school...

Tsuna who had known of the paper flown to his rain guardian chose not to tell the bomber. He knew that the storm guardian would surely be in disagreement of the raven-haired teen knowing the conversation they had on the paper. Realizing that his storm guardian will surely do what he's thinking, he approached his rain guardian to explain the chain of events.

"Yamamoto, about the paper", Tsuna began.

"Oh, the piece of paper... ahaha...I'm glad you suggested it to Gokudera." the rain guardian smiled to his boss.

"Then, I think there's no problem right?, I mean you get to have a great teacher to help you with your studies." the young brunette added.

"Yes, I wish you're also with us so we can study together, but Reborn.. I guess sure is strict with his training..."

"Yeah, why of all should I be the one suffering" Tsuna finally gave in.

"Tsuna-kun? are you alright? Kyoko interrupted the two.

"Ah, eh...,I'm fine, what do you need Kyoko-chan?" the young Vongola boss suddenly raised his voice upon seeing the girl of his dreams.

"Ano, Tsuna-kun, I would like to ask something... it's quite confidential so I'd like the two of us to be alone", Kyoko looked a bit nervous. she turned her head to Yamamoto. "Would you mind if I borrow Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-san?", Kyoko smiled at Yamamoto.

"Sure", the chestnut eye guardian affirmed waiving his hand to Tsuna smiling back to Kyoko.

"Jyuudaime.." the silver-hair teen came looking for his boss. "ah, yakyuu baka where's jyuudaime?"

"Tsuna?, Kyoko grabbed him home", the raven teen shrugged.

"oh, is that so", 'and I was planning on walking jyuudaime home', the bomber thought turning his back from the other teen.

"Gokudera-chan!", Yamamoto put his hands on Gokudera's shoulders nearly hugging him from behind. "Let's go home together". He clasped Gokudera's wrist dragging him out of the classroom.

They've been walking for a while and still the baseball fanatic had his hands tightly on Gokudera's wrist. When they reached the park, Gokudera finally let out his voice.

"Oi, can you now let go of me idiot?"

"ahaha, sorry I forgot". The raven loosen his grip from the italians wrist setting his hand free. Yamamoto stared at the storm guardian's face and "Gokudera, can I invite you at my place tonight?" Yamamoto's tone suddenly became serious. Chestnut eyes met with emerald green eyes. He reached the silver strands of hair and began brushing it with his own.

Gokudera's face turned pink. He couldn't believe the baseball idiot suddenly invited him to his place and showing this kind of seriousness evident on his face. He seemed like keeping something he couldn't handle with himself. 'What the hell is this idiot thinking?, maybe he just need someone to talk to'. It took him some time to realize that the idiot's hand had been brushing his hair from the side of his face.

The mood's too good to be interrupted. The seriousness of the raven teen took control of the other. The scene itself was very romantic, the cold wind, the color of red orange and shades of pink on the sky of the sun setting, the chirping of the little birds, and the shadow of a teen gently brushing the hair of the other teen while gazing at each other, full of love as the taller teen began to close the space between them. But...

"Ouch!", the raven teen cried from the punch he got from the italian bomber. "Why'd you do that?". He scratch his right cheek to ease the pain from the punch he got.

".!"He turned his back, his hair covering his face. "Don't ever come near me again!", he said in a low voice and started to walk away from Yamamoto.

Yamamoto remained standing from the scene where Gokudera had left off. The words that Gokudera had said kept repeating on his head. "Did I say... something... wrong?", he mutter those words with the pain visible on his eyes. He raised his head to meet with the now dark sky as if it were expressing his sympathy for the teen. A warm drop of salty water spilled on the white collar of the uniform of a certain teen who had just felt his world had fall apart.

Just then the bomber came back to where he left Yamamoto. "I came to get my bag, I dropped it." He stepped right in front of the rain guardian with his hair still covering his face and grab his bag from the ground. He noticed the teary eyes of the other staring at him in surprise. "Got a fucking problem with that idiot?", he shrieked and ran away from the scene.

-to be continued

8059-YamaGoku-8059

A/N:

Actually, while writing this, I really don't have any idea what to write. I just wrote whatever comes on my mind. I must thank my dictionary and thesaurus for helping me with the words I used and the J-rocks' music for whispering in my ear the story to write. Sorry if the plot's kinda messy, 'cause I really don't know what to write. Plus, I haven't decided on the title... so the label is just temporary...

PLEASE REVIEW..._. Positive and especially NEGATIVE reviews are always loved. Please do.

-strawfuzz

Thanks for the review of the previous story I wrote "I'll Bite You to Love" featuring D18.


	2. Limitless

I still haven't decided on the title for this fanfic, but I hope I can come up with one.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor Hayato and Takeshi.

Chapter 2: Limitless

"Did I do something wrong?", he muttered. Tears began to fall on his hot cheeks.

"Actually, that was a wrong move", a voice spoke behind a tree where Yamamoto's back was facing.

"eh?", the raven gasped. "who's there?"

"My, my... We've met young Yamamoto", the other made himself visible from where he was standing. The luminosity of the moon made his figure be known to the rain guardian.

"Lambo, er, adult Lambo! How did you?", the rain guardian was taken aback at the sight of the grown up Lambo though he already knew himself of the existence of the ten year bazooka.

"I myself didn't know as well. But one thing I must be sure of at this very moment, you did a wrong move back there young Yamamoto", the lightning guardian raised his fingers to make curls on the sides of his hair.

"But I don't think I did something wrong back there?, Um... how long have you been watching us?", Yamamoto suddenly diverted his question when it crossed into his mind what the adult Lambo has been talking about.

"Fortunately I heard all and I've witnessed all", he lied. Lambo only had seen the part where Yamamoto began to caress the silver hair of Gokudera and the part where he began to close the space between them ad received the deadly punch from the bomber.

"For real?, then I think you already knew the feelings I have for him...", Yamamoto paused and faced the now dark sky filled with countless twinkling stars. "...for Gokudera"

A sound of a sudden 'poof' was heard after the last words his mouth had released.

"ala? where am I?". The adult lambo had returned to the annoying five-year-old Lambo wondering what place he was into. He was relived when he saw Yamamoto staring right in front of him. "waaahhh... I'm scared... waaahhhh...", the five-year-old lightning guardian started crying.

Yamamoto seeing the other guardian crying as what a normal five-year-old child would seem to do gave the child a pat on his head. "Lambo-kun, I'll take you to Tsuna's home, so don't cry...", he gave the child his signature smile to make Lambo stop from crying.

Talking with the adult Lambo gave the rain guardian limitless questions flying around his head. 'What made Gokudera hate me? Did he really hate me? Why? What did I do? Did I really do a bad move just like what adult Lambo said?- uh! I think I'm going crazy'

Ding-Dong! Ding-dong!

"Hai, Hai. Yamamoto-kun, huh? Lambo-kun!", Nana surprisingly drew a wide smile on her face upon seeing Lambo. Lambo was missing that afternoon and no matter how many times she called the lightning guardian, he didn't answer. And so she searched for him all over the house, she even asked Tsuna and even Bianchi to search for the missing child.

"ah, Mrs. Sawada. He was kinda lost so I went here", Yamamoto handed the now sleeping Lambo to Nana who happily hugged Lambo.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun for bringing Lambo back".

"You're welcome Mrs. Sawada, Goodbye", Yamamoto waved goodbye to the mother of Tsuna.

When the rain guardian headed his way home, questions from the last moment he had with Gokudera which he admit was quite a bad one, no it was the worst, kept on filling his head. 'Looks like I won't be having a good night's sleep tonight', he thought and smiled away the pain that he felt inside his chest.

Bianchi happily set the table early in the morning. She had invaded Gokudera's apartment that morning. She then went to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients she brought at a 24-hour convinience store before coming to his brother's residence. She's planning on cooking something different from the poison cooking she's been used to. And so the cooking of the poison cooking 'master' had begun.

Hayato still on his bed had heard of the noise coming from his kitchen. 'Who the hell's doing that at this early in the morning!', he thought and shifted to a sitting position rubbing his messy hair. His eyes still shut revealing that he was still half-asleep. "Dr. SHAMAL!", the silverette shouted from his room with voice full of irritation. Bianchi heard the scream coming from Gokudera's room, having heard the voice of his younger brother means he heard the ruckus from the kitchen. "Hayato, I'm not that perverted idiot", she answered while keeping herself busy from cooking the dish.

"aneki, w-what are you doing here?, please don't face me", Gokudera stood at the back of her sister and his voice spelled out the words as if begging her. He'll suddenly lose his consciousness at the mere sight of his sister's face, so he thought he might better avoid seeing that.

"Don't worry Hayato, see?", she turned around to meet with his younger brother her finger ponting at the googles she's wearing to prevent Hayato from seeing her face in full. "I'm wearing it so that you'll not faint", she added and went back to her cooking.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?", the bomber asked.

"Obviously, cooking"

"I know you're cooking but what are you cooking that it needs to be this early in the morning?", Gokudera gaze at the clock on top of a table in the living room and spot the time to be exactly 6:00 in the morning. He let out a sigh and sat on a nearby chair at the counter with one hand leaning agains his cheek.

"Okay, here , it's ready. I really cooked this just for you", Bianchi smiled and gave the bomber a plate full of her cooking.

Gokudera was astonished on the outcome of her cooking. It wasn't the same as her poison cooking. "It's a normal food!", he exclaimed, eyes full of delight. "No worms, not even a sign that this is poisonous".

"I'm glad you liked it", she happily answered back to Gokudera. "I can pack some for your lunch, so you don't need to buy some later".

"Okay, I'll just eat it during lunch, I prefer milk in the morning, sorry aneki", he stood up and headed for the milk inside the fridge.

"It's okay, I'll just leave it here", Bianchi packed some for Hayato to eat for lunch. After the silverette drank all the contents of the bottle he led his feet to his bedroom and allowed his body to lie down. Some time later he fell asleep.

Bianchi who at that instance became aware of the absence of his brother at the kitchen, sneaked a quick look of Hayato at his bedroom. He saw his younger brother asleep and thought out to just leave a note on the lunch she'd prepared for him that she'd already left.

The day seemed to be a quite one. No squabbling, no quarreling. There was only silence. Tsuna had been alone going to school, no Yamamoto smiling at him and no Gokudera tagging along with him scolding students that were also on the way to the school. The brunette just made a long sigh on the sudden loneliness he felt upon going to school. "This is the first time I haven't seen them"

"Tsuna-kun, good morning", the cutest girl in Namimori high made the brunettes ear go wild as he heard the voice of his long-time crush.

"eh..Kyoko-chan good morning", Tsuna faced his crush with a light blush of pink on his cheeks.

"Where's Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto as well is missing?", Kyoko querried.

"That I do not know", he sighed again.

"That's rare for the both of them. Did they have a fight?"

"I don't think so, they're quite close even though they always argue"

"Well, we will know that once we arive at the classroom"

"Maybe"

"Don't be so down Tsuna-kun. Maybe they're just early and-", Kyoko stopped at what he saw when she opened the door of the classroom.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun? What are you doing?", Tsuna unknowingly asked the questions he didn't managed to think of at the sight of his two friends on the floor.

What the brunette saw was embarrasing that he felt his body began to feel the burning aura emitted by the two guardians. Even Kyoko began to tremble in fear at what she saw.

"Jyuudaime, it's not what you think...", Gokudera pushed the rain guardian on top of him.

"Tsuna, you're wrong if you think-", the rain guardian was cut through.

"I-I er.. understand, and don't worry we'll not interfere you guys."

"w-we-well, Tsuna-kun, let's go buy some coffee, it's still early. Bye guys!", and Kyoko slammed closed the door leaving the two guardians inside the classroom.

"He totally misunderstood. And, I've already told you yesterday baseball idiot", Gokudera faced Yamamoto, emerald eyes glared at the other teen's eyes. "Don't ever come near me again!"

"But Gokudera I di-"

"I'm serious and I'm not going to hear any of your explainations either", emerald eyes filled with seriousness stabbed Yamamoto deep inside his heart.

8059

A/N: Finally, I already had a continuation with the story. It took so long for this chapter's story because I planned on not continuing this story and just delete it. But huh, I think I'll just finish this one. I'm so exhausted. All my school papers are yelling at me to finish them. Deadlines are coming after me. School papers really are... ahhh... can't describe it, but taking a break won't kill me right?, so having a yaoi manga to read won't kill me for a break. Nyahaha...

Anyways, Review if you want... Positive and NEGATIVE reviews are always wanted. Thanks :smileys:

-strawfuzz 


End file.
